A True Tale Of Darkness
by James Darkheld
Summary: The first ever true tale of Darkstar's childhood led her to become the evil cat she is today. Thanks so much to all the people who made this rp plot exciting! And to Erin Hunter for basis ideas! And to Fanfic for showing this story! www.hawkpaw13.


**A True Tale Of Darkness**

_This is the true story of DarkClan, based off of real role plays._

A large shadow stretches out before you, it s ominous presence making you quiver in your pelt. Two large blood red eyes peer from the shadows of the surrounding forest. The red eyes are unnerving because you know they have seen far more then you have and ever will. As the figure steps forward you discover the eyes belong to a large tiger she-cat. She is glowing with a strange green aura the likes of which you have never seen before. Her lips draw back in a smile as she looks down at you, showing her large bloody fangs.

Her loud voice rasps like that of a roaring tiger, "You have come to learn the truth?" She assumes correctly. You nod your head in a silent yes quickly, your eyes growing large as you remember that you were sent into this horrible, unknown land to discover this cat's story. The tiger she-cat smiles her characteristic wicked grin and cackles madly. "Then let us begin." She states, lying down on the barren ground. You close your eyes, giving yourself over to the void of devastating blackness. A blurry image begins to appear. As it slowly enlarges, creeping from the back to the front of your inner eye, it transports you into a land that existed eons before your small paw steps first marked the earth.

Ancient pine trees waved wildly in the harsh wind that pummeled their trunks and branches. Rain fell from the sky so rapidly it could be mistaken for hail. Thunder booms loudly in the distance and lightning rips open the sky like a cat's giant claws ripping apart the earth. In all of this mayhem your eyes are drawn to a large, white tiger she-cat that races head long against the horrible storm. She slips on slippery needles that coat the forest floor but pulls her bulky form off the ground hurriedly, knowing that if she is caught much longer in this storm she will never see its end. A large flash of lightning followed by a boom of thunder reveals more about the cat you're watching. Her stomach is largely swollen, and she is obviously carrying cubs. Her wild, frenzied green eyes show how close she is to giving birth. As the lightning ceases to part the sky for a brief moment, the forest is hidden beneath a blanket of darkness. The lightning flashes again, just in time to reveal the tiger queen scrambling up a narrow tunnel. Cautiously, you follow suit, the storm running right through you as if you are a mere ghost. You know you must follow that frantic queen else you will never learn the story which you were sent to unearth.

A horrified screeching wail breaks through the silence of the forest, drowning out all but the thunder. Worried you slip quickly and easily up the tunnel the queen disappeared into and find yourself in a large, well protected camp. The white tiger queen is laid out in the center of the camp, a large orange tiger tom crouches over her, his eyes reflecting the worry that shines in yours. The she-tiger lets out another screech of pain. The tiger tom bends down to whisper encouragement. You slink as close as you dare to hear their hushed conversation.

"All is well Ravensong." The tiger tom cat says soothingly, licking the top of the she-tiger's head right between her ears. The she-tiger you now know to be Ravensong lets out another screech of pain. Her sides heaving painfully in one last effort. Two of the four newborn's hungry mewls echo among the seemingly empty camp. "They are beautiful!" The tiger tom comments happily scooting the new born cubs towards their exhausted mother.

"Thank you Jetstripe." Ravensong purrs licking his cheek. She looks down happily at her cubs then suddenly lets out a muffled cry of anguish. She nudges two of the four cubs anxiously but their stiff bodies show no signs of life. She looks up at Jetstripe. "They're still born." She declared, sadly separating the two survivors from the other two lifeless cubs.

"At least two of them made it," he observed. "Things could have been much worse." He looked down proudly at his two healthy, squirming cubs heart swelling. "What would you like to name them?" He asked Ravensong, trying to take her mind off the unfortunate turn of events.

She gestured with her tail at the orange tiger she-cub that took after her father. "Darkcub," She stated then flicked her tail to the white tiger she-cub that was a spitting of her. "And Blackcub. If that's okay with you?" She smiled up at her mate, as happy as he was to have been blessed by two strong kits.

"Purrrrrrrrrrfect" He purred, "No pun intended." He smiled back, a toothy grin that was chillingly familiar and grabbed both cubs at once in his powerful jaws. Padding into a den that looked like an over sized Nursery he laid them gently down in a worn nest. Ravensong followed beside him, her tail twined in his for support. Having just witnessed a touching scene you settle in the comfortable ferns. Your heart warm at the thought of the happy family and drift off to sleep, deciding to spend your night here.

A loud crash awakes you from happier dream and you sit up quickly, rubbing the sleep from your eyes and trying to look alert. Your eyes widen and skim the clearing for the source of the noise. From a cloud of dust on the far end of the camp appears Blackcub. A bedraggled Darkcub follows dutifully behind her sister. The cubs are definitely older now; their once innocent faces now have opened eyes, and a look of arrogant pride about them. An angry roar thunders a crossed the camp, as a huge tiger tom, that looks familiar, but older, stomps over.

"Darkpaw! Blackpaw! What were you thinking?" The large tiger scolds and boxes the now apprentices over the ears. Darkpaw cowers before him, but Blackpaw remains proud and upright, attempting to protect her sister from him.

"There was prey up there Dad!" Blackpaw mewed in her defense. Defiantly starring up at her father with her amber orbs glinting in the bright afternoon sun. The heat of summer make your light pelt feel heavy and you can only imagine how hot these cats, with their thicker coats, must feel.

Jetstripe grumbles, shaking his head as he looks down on his two daughters, "But now chasing after a mouthfuls of prey is going to cause us a moon of repair in order fix the holes in the roof you've just made!" He mewed at her furiously. Blackpaw finally ducked her head in shame, realizing her mistake. "And so close to becoming a warrior as well..." His face fell with disapproval, "As soon as Kestrelstar gets back I want you to tell him what you did." He locks eyes with Blackpaw and padded away.

"Sure." Blackpaw muttered to her dad s back then turned to help Darkpaw of the ground. "You okay?" She asked her obviously concerned that Darkpaw had taken the scolding harshly.

"Yeah, fine." Darkpaw responded an annoyed edge to her voice. She could take care of herself after all. "That was the stupidest idea you've ever had!" She hissed at Blackpaw. "We were going to be made warriors and everything! Do you think we still will?" Her yellow eyes widened showing brief flickers hope.

"Sorry" Blackpaw amended. "And probably not." She agreed sullenly. "Here comes Kestrelstar though." She sighed. "Could you go tell him the news for me please?" She begged knowing it would be easy to sway her less stubborn sister in her favor. "I have to ask somebody to help fix the hole." She said to Darkpaw as an excuse.

Knowing that her sister was trying to get out of it Darkpaw nodded then padded quickly after Kestrelstar as he entered what was probably the Leader s Den. You rose from your sleeping spot and jogged swiftly to the Leader s Den, slipping inside of it before Darkpaw had left her spot across the camp. The leader, Kestrelstar, was curled up in his nest. His mouth was moving, but what he was saying was nearly incomprehensible. You padded forward, try to catch what he was saying, but stumbled over the edge of the nest. The leader looked up, his huge blue orbs wild with confusion.

"StarClan!" He hissed in your direction before speaking his tone lanced with frustration. "What am I to do? You have warned me about Darkpaw's horrible future, how am I to stop it? Change her dark destiny? You have given me answers but they bring nothing but questions." He stares in the distance, looking right through you but hoping you will respond. You keep your mouth tightly shut. After a few moments of awkward silence Kestrelstar gets to his feet after a few moments and walks right through you. He pads out of his den, with you right behind, narrowly avoiding an eves dropping Darkpaw as he pads past. He jumps to a large boulder that sat like a giant fang in the middle of the camp. "All tiger's old enough to hunt their prey! Join beneath Fang Rock for a Clan meeting!" He sits down curling his striped tail over his massive paws and waits for his Clan to gather around him. Blackpaw scrambles to her feet happily, knowing this is going to be the best moment of her life. She races, a black and white blur, towards High Rock, failing to notice Darkpaw's horrified and confused expression as she sits down beside her.

"Blackpaw" he says looking at her. "Please step forward." Blackpaw steps proudly forward in front of the watching eyes of her Clan mates. "I, Kestrelstar, leader of TigerClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Blackpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend TigerClan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do!" Respond Blackpaw enthusiastically, quivering in her pelt with anticipation.

Kestrelstar smiled at her excitement. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Blackpaw, from this moment forth you will be known as Blackpatch." He bends down to rest his muzzle on Blackpatch's head. Blackpatch licks his shoulder in return and steps back to join her Clan mates. Kestrelstar turns, his eyes alighting on Darkpaw. His face turned into a haunted version of his former happiness before beginning.

"Darkpaw" He says quietly. "Please step forward." Darkpaw looks up with shock and fear in her eyes, stepping forward timidly. Kestrelstar takes a deep, much needed breath before beginning. "I Kestrelstar, leader of TigerClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Darkpaw, do you **promise** to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend **this** Clan, even at the cost of your life?" He asked, putting emphasis on certain words in a hope that it would change their meaning.

"I do." Darkpaw says sincerely her pelt shaking like Blackpatch's but with fear.

Kestrelstar eyes the apprentice wondering how this shaking, polite little cat could ever be the world's biggest threat in the moons to come. He shakes his head, he can't doubt StarClan now, they sent him to stop this from happening and he will do everything his power to stop it. "Then by the power of StarClan" he begins shocked at the irony of those words. "I give you your warrior name. Darkpaw, from this moment forth you will be known as Dark Sky With No Stars." He leaps from High Rock without greeting the new warrior and pads back into the safety of his den. Dark Sky With No Stars looks after her leader and then at her stunned Clan mates hanging her head in shame. _What had she ever done to gain this horrible fate? _She wonders angrily her thought ringing in your head. Blackpatch looks out at her sister, shocked like the rest of them, but compassion in her eyes knowing what a horrible name her sister had received. A whisper runs through the crowd like wild fire, probably started by Kestrelstar himself.

"The name has a meaning!" Multiple voices whisper in fear around Dark Sky With No Stars. Her eyes blaze with rage and her pelt feels even hotter than the sun with shame. Tears streaming down her orange face she races away from the crowd, the camp, and into the forest. You start to follow Dark Sky With No Stars but, trip over your own paws; smashing you head on the hard packed dirt of the camp floor. Blackness clogs your vision once more.

Out of the blackness another fuzzy image begins to enlarge. You opened your eyes and winced as your head throbbed painfully. As the throbbing subsides you begin to look around you. You were in a large cave. The glowing stone in the center of the damp cave confirms your earlier suspicion that this is Mother Mouth. The Moonstone as pure and whimsical as ever hums with energy before you. In front of the Moonstone a dark silhouette of a tiger was crouched. You padded curiously up to the familiar form, wondering who it was. Then you realize, it is Dark Sky With No Stars! Wondering what she was doing in a place so opposite from herself you pressed your own nose to the icy Moonstone and slipped into her dream.

You found yourself looking out onto an icy forest. Dark Sky With No Stars was directly in front of you, surrounded by several starry cats. Her head was bowed respectfully as she conversed with them. A few of the cats around her were obviously suspicious, due to her name and dark predicted future. The tension broke as one cat that you recognized as Jetstripe, stepped forward and embraced Dark Sky With No Stars.

His voice washed over you with the familiar boom. "Welcome to StarClan Dark Sky With No Stars." Dark Sky With No Stars winced painfully as her father mentioned her name. "You have come to receive your nine lives. The fellow StarClan cats and I have discussed it and agree that you have worked as hard as any other cat to get here. Therefore you deserve the same reward." Dark Sky With No Stars eyes widened with happiness, _She was finally being accepted by her ancestors!_

Jetstripe smiled, happy for his daughter and pressed his nose to her nose solemnly. "With this first life" his voice boomed, shaking the icy trees in the backdrop, "I give you Judgment. So that you will be able to make decisions clearly if not swiftly." He smiled at her, stepping back, remembering the day she had destroyed the roof of the camp while chasing prey. Dark Sky With No Stars winced as the life rippled painfully through her.

Another cat stepped forward, leaning heavily on his right side. "You may not know me," he began, "But I know you well. I am Tigerstar, first Leader of TigerClan." Dark Sky With No Stars' eyes lit up in shock that she was meeting so great a cat. Gaining his strength Tigerstar padded strongly forward and pressed his nose to Dark Sky With No Stars' forehead, "With this second life, I give you Knowledge. Use this to your advantage in battle, Clan crises, but not in vain. Knowledge goes hand in hand with Judgment because you must judge how to use it wisely." Tigerstar hobbled backwards and stood with the rest of the cats surrounding Dark Sky With No Stars. Dark Sky With No Stars felt her mind expand and contract painfully as a new knowledge rushed into her. You watched in awe as six lives later another familiar cat steps forward.

"Mom!" Dark Sky With No Stars rushed forward and licked her cheek furiously. Ravensong chuckled and licked her cub's forehead in return. Dark Sky With No Stars calmed down and stepped back, regaining her dignity but her tail twitching with excitement.

Ravensong stepped forward and pressed her nose to her daughter's. "For your ninth life" she purred happily. "I give you Loyalty, so that you will never leave your Clan in their time of need. StarClan welcomes you as the true Leader of TigerClan, Darkstar." The StarClan cats began to fade before Darkstar. Strangely the icy forest did not fade as well. Darkstar looked around in confusion as two more cats stepped forward.

"Hello," One cat said stepping up to Darkstar. "I am Skystar. I am here because StarClan has foretold a terrible event that is about to unfold. In order to protect you we propose that you take a secret and additional two lives." The cat beside her stepped forward. Skystar flicked her tail at her companion. "I suppose you remember my brother." She asked.

Darkstar took a closer look at the tiger tom beside Skystar. "Kestrelstar?" She asked curiously.

Kestrelstar nods. "I have come to make amends for that horrible name I gave you so long ago." He said smiling sadly. The two cats step forward touching noses with Darkstar in unison.

"With these two lives," they spoke together. "We give you Strength and Skill. Common characteristics everyone has but never prefects. Use them well." The icy forest faded and you found yourself back in the cave. The Moonstone glimmered briefly in front of you before you follow Darkstar out of the cave, running to keep up with her as her long legs carried her swiftly back to the TigerClan camp.

Darkstar leapt onto Fang Rock, her oversized tiger paws slotting into the grooves of her ancestor's before her. "All cats old enough to catch prey! Join beneath Fang Rock for a Clan meeting!" Her Clan crowded around her and her heart swelled with pride as she looked out across the swelling crowd. _But wait, where those spotted pelts? And solid golden ones? Why were LeopardClan and LionClan joining with TigerClan? _She stepped backwards on Fang Rock as the first cats scrambled on top of it. The cats unsheathed their claws, hate fueled by fear clouding their eyes as they raked their claws down Darkstar's pelt. Blood filled her eyes until she was blinded. You watch horrified as the three Clans turned on the newly made leader, dragging her roughly out of TigerClan camp and into the woods. The angry mob stopped at an ancient oak tree stump. Four cats held the wounded Darkstar to it. Cat's from all Clan stepped forward and ripped out Darkstar's throat, claiming her nine lives one by one. The torturing Darkstar endured lasted far into the night. As the full moon rose over the mountains in the distance StarClan showed their approval of Darkstar's death. The night sky remained clear as the mob yowled victoriously to the moon and separated back into their three individual Clans. Laughing well heartedly and congratulating each other they took off toward the gathering place. They left Darkstar's body slumped unceremoniously over the blood drenched tree stump.

Slowly her wounds healed, leaving behind only the blood as she regenerated. Her now bloody-red eyes opened as she watched the last few cats leave her. They hadn't known she'd been given two extra lives. She thought smugly, while stumbling to her blood soak paws. _She would show them, she would teach them who she was; she would make them feel her pain, her betrayal, her sacrifice._ The shadows crowded around her sticking to her pelt until she was practically invisible. You watched the spot where Darkstar had disappeared in amazement. You knew where she had gone. Running as fast as you could you raced after the cat's heading to the gathering, knowing that they were completely oblivious to the threat that crept after them. Your paws skidded to a stop at Four Trees just as Darkstar materialized from the shadows. Her gleaming red eyes speak of the mischief she is about to commit. You run frantically into the clearing yowling wildly, but no one can hear you. You watch horrified as Darkstar steps calmly into the gathering place. Swinging her long tiger claws and taking out cat by cat. Their blood spattered the ground making it slippery mud, the screams of the cats reached the open sky and the moon became completely covered in clouds. Cats fled before her and she raced after them. Her red eyes clouded with anger and hate just like the other cats' eyes when they had attacked her not so long ago. She snarled dragging them down in the mud and dispatching them swiftly.

The only ones she did not kill were the ones that shared the same hate and lust as she. Those she rallied together leading them back to the TigerClan camp, they followed her eagerly. Among them were her sister, her friends, and relatives. She leapt up to her rightful place on Fang Rock and smiled down at them before she yowled,

"Welcome to DarkClan! Clan of the shadows, blood, lust and hate!" She declared. Basking in the pleasure of the cackling yowls and yells of approval. You watched in utter horror from the background, realizing that by trying to predict the future StarClan had caused what they most feared to happen. "Now then," She flicked her tail signaling quiet. "We will attack the biggest traitors and betrayers of all, on to StarClan!!" The shadows clung to her pelt and to those of her Clan and they disappeared into the star speckled night.

You look up at the sky worriedly; the moon had yet to be uncovered. The sky had been permanently swathed in darkness ever since Darkstar had led her DarkClan army into the sky and joined with her evil TigerClan ancestors in order to destroy StarClan. Darkstar had lost one of her two lives as well as a few warriors but, StarClan had been massacred. The army was back now but StarClan still remained a few broken and shattered star fragments in the sky. Your faith in StarClan was in question for the first time as you watched the lightless sky for signs of life. Then a wail broke the death-like silence. You raced after the noise, which led you to the now DarkClan camp. In the center of the clearing Darkstar was laying down in obvious agony. Another yowl sounded from her as she attempted to give birth. Two wet bundles appeared and Darkstar slumped to ground breathing heavily. Wondering what was going on you raced over to her side, noticing her two kits were stillborns. Sadly you rejoiced, comforted by the fact that Darkstar's bloodline would not be carried on. You rested your head against Darkstar's still side. Curious to see if she was actually dead, the still side and silent heart confirmed it. Looking down at the two kits you whispered words of thanks for they had killed their own mother. You sat down by the ex- leader's side and thought about what would happen to DarkClan when they found out their precious leader was finally dead. You yawned suddenly exhausted and padded away from the three lifeless bodies. Curling up in your patch of darkened ferns you close your eyes, welcoming the darkness that was not tainted by evil.

You open your eyes hissing in shock as unusually bright light hit them. Blinking furiously to try and regain vision you looked around you. Through half closed lids you saw the same icy forest you had been in long ago. Except this time it was swathed in shadows and had an air of death about it. The only source of life in the entire barren land was two bright specks in the distance standing before a group of bedraggled and dim starry figures. You walked tiredly forward, knowing they couldn't see you. The two bright specks were what appeared to be Darkstar's cubs strangely enough. You sat behind the two cubs sighing loudly, frustrated that throughout this occurrence of events you could do nothing to change or stop anything. You craned your neck, realizing the cubs in front of you were roughly the same size.

"Gingercub," Spoke one of the large cats that surround you and the two tiger cubs. "And Lilaccub. We are deeply grateful for your," the tiger spoke softly. "Unfortunate mother's death. Is there anything we can possibly do to thank you?"

The white tiger cub that you assumed to be Gingercub nodded her head and turned to her sister questioningly. The pure orange cub Lilaccub purred and nodded in agreement. "We'd like to go back to earth." They said together, eyes shining with hope.

"Then go back to earth as you are, taking the name of kit" Said the tiger who had spoken before, stepping back to join the ranks of bedraggled star specked cats. You watched in awe as the StarClan cat's granted their request by linking tails. A ball of pure white light radiated out from them, when it hit the kits they were transported back to the real world, you transported with them as well. On earth the two tiger cubs remained the same size. It was then you realized that at least Darkstar had done something worthwhile; she had created a race of small cats like you that would rule the world in the ages to come. The only question you had left was, _Are we strong enough?_

You awoke in the same dark forest where you began your journey through time. This time you recognized it for what it was. "The Shadow Lands" most called it you remembered. Your eyes fell upon the dark oak stump that had rooted itself firmly in the clearing's center. You could almost reach out to touch the tortured victim, Darkstar lying lifeless on its dark, knotted wood.

"So now you know." The sad voice spoke from the shadows in your direction. "They made me the way I am, and my own daughters killed me and destroyed my work. Little did they know, it wasn't over yet. DarkClan still walks the shadows, except from a different view. Alongside StarClan in the skies above as the Anti-StarClan, the Dark Forest, and the Hell" She smiled her father's grin and you shivered hoping it was all over. Darkstar's glowing green pelt pulsed with anger at the memories of her life and you wondered how she had gotten like that. You began to ask, but she cut you off, "Don't worry" She shushed, "The true tale of darkness is far from ending." The darkness surrounded you again and you felt yourself falling back to another place and time.


End file.
